


Scars and Honor

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: "You have a scar." The swordsman says suddenly, hand having found its way to his inner wrist. "Its not like the others."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 17
Kudos: 126





	Scars and Honor

The Crows Nest is the only place they allow themselves to be civil, unless they're in the galley. It's the only place that they trade their harsh words for something softer, and their standard bitterness for something sweeter-- a fact that Sanji makes sure to tease the Marimo about, finding that the swordsman is exceedingly bashful and quiet when they're alone. 

Like now, Zoro lays curled next to him, thick arm thrown around his waist and marred chest flush against his back, radiating heat in a way that was completely inhuman, though not unwanted. The hand on his waist kneads the flesh of his hip in soothing circles as the one eyed man nuzzles deep into his blonde hair. 

"You have a scar." The swordsman says suddenly, hand having found its way to his inner wrist. "Its not like the others."

There's a question in Zoro's wording, and a demand, but Sanji doesn't want to talk about it.

He thinks about the day his mother dies, and the way his hearts breaks not long after. He remembers thinking that it would be more preferable to die than live as a rat. To just leave and join Sora in the sky, her namesake. 

He remembers it all, but says nothing, because its something that Zoro isn't likely to understand. Having been put in a similar situation, the swordsman decided to strive forward, peruse his dream.

Zoro had been free. Free to leave, free to train, free to travel, free to fight.

The only for Sanji had been to die. The only way to escape the metal bars would have been to let his soul loose from his body. It was the only way to fight back. Sanji still wonders. That if Reiju hadn't stopped the bleeding, if he indeed did pass away, would his family have considered him a failure still? 

Or would they have been proud of him? Snaji doesn't know, and he knows Zoro won't understand so he doesn't answer the silent questioning. 

Instead he snuggles closer, flipping so that he faces the swordsman, placing a small pec on his lips.

"I did it because it seemed the most honorable route at the time." He says truthfully, closing his eyes, though he doesn't need to see to know that Zoro's eyebrows are furrowed is confusion.

He only nods though-- the blonde feeling the motion-- and brings Sanji even closer.

 _"I love you."_ Is all Zoro whispers. 

_"I love you too."_ Is how Sanji responds. 


End file.
